Dust Summoning
by LapizBizFTW
Summary: Sapphire Bleu has been searching for Pyrrha Nikos for years. She has only had 2 goals on her mind her whole life. She never had even thought about becoming a huntress. Until a tragic incident strikes her at fourteen. When Professor comes to her with a deal, will she accept it or not?


_An abandoned warehouse stands on one of the dark corners of Vale. This warehouse currently holds the White Fang and their small operation in town. Our protagonist, Sapphire Bleu Nikos, stands at the entrance trying to gain entrance but is stopped by one of the White Fang._

Mister, I have a contact in there that I need to see. Now if you'll excuse me." Sapphire said while walking past the man blocking her way. The man was 6 foot 4 and he was huge. He looked like a deer faunus. The man quickly grabbed her by her arm and yanked her back. She tripped over her feet and fell to the ground. Looking up at the brute with a glint of anger in her eyes, she pushed herself up and decided that she was done playing nice.

"Fine you want to do this the hard way? Let's do it the hard way!" She hollered in anger and punched him in the face sending him skidding back a few feet. The brute ran up to her throwing a barrage of punches at her. She blocked everyone of them except one which hit her in the side sending her to the ground rolling.

"I WILL get into that warehouse and you can't stop me. I have someone to find and I WILL FIND HER." Sapphire pushed herself up off the ground and ran up to him throwing punches. He dodged each one and caught her fist. Sapphire knew that hand to hand combat wouldn't work so she clenched her other fist and activated her semblance. Fire engulfed her fist and she swung it towards the man. Hitting him in the abdomen, it exploded on impact and sent the man flying into the air.

"Good Riddance!" Sapphire yelled out while waving to him.

 _'I really need to get stronger'_ She thought to herself while clenching her fist. She walked up to the warehouse and kicked the door down drawing attention to herself.

Sapphire Bleu is a 5 foot 9 female vampire. She is not a faunus but an actual vampire. Most people do confuse her for a faunus though. She has increased hearing and 2 sharp canines. She is currently fifteen years old. Her hair is cobalt blue and it is a curly afro. Not a disco dancer afro but one big enough for her head. Her eyeballs are white and the pupil inside is black. She is wearing a navy blue hoodie with black pants and cerulean running shoes. She also has navy blue gloves on her hands. Midnight is the name of her weapon of choice which is a big pair of royal blue scissors that she keeps in a case strapped to her back. Midnight seperates into blades that turn into dual rifles.

 **zZZzZZz**

As she made her way to the back of the warehouse, she could feel the stares on her. It kinda made her uncomfortable. Tugging on her hood a little bit, she continued on to the back. At the back sat a man in a grimm mask with a black fedora on and a suit. Sapphire made her way over to sit with him quickly to avoid any unwanted visitors.

"Hey, Chase right? I heard that you give out information. My source told me that I could find you here." Sapphire sat down and held her hand out to shake his. He looked at her with an amused expression but never shook her hand.

"I'm cursious as to who this source of yours is. I'm not very easy to find." Chase said in a deep voice while leaning back in his chair. "And yes, I am Chase. People call me the Info Broker."

"Ah, I can't give that information out. It did take me a while to figure out where you were though. My scource only told me that you were in town. Let's get down to business." Sapphire reached in her pocket and pulled out a picture. On the picture was a sixteen year old girl. She had red hair and green eyes and looked to be wearing bronze colored armor. On the bottom of the picture Nikos was written. "I need you to tell me where this girl is or the last time you've seen her."

He inspected the picture and recognized it as the famous fighter Pyrrha Nikos. "Why are you looking for her?"

Sapphire opened her mouth to speak but then closed it quickly. She looked away from him before turning back. "It's none of your business. Can you just tell me if you've seen her?"

"The last time I've seen her was when she fought in that tournament in mistral, three weeks ago. I haven't seen her around here so I doubt that she's in the city." He answered and tipped his hap back and then stood up. "I have get going but you should get going too. I don't think they like a little girl like you in their hangout." And with that he made his way to the exit. Sapphire stayed seated there for a little bit thinking.

"What is someone as young as yourself doing in a raggedy-dusty place like this?" questioned a black haired with amber eyes wearing a dark red dress that had designs on the sleeves. The woman sat in the chair that Chase was just in looking her her with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I am looking for someone very important. How about you, can you tell me if you've seen her?" Sapphire asked again while pointing to the picture on the table. She rubbed her hand through her hair and sighed in frustration. "I really need to find her and I've looked everywhere. It's like she's constantly on the move."

"I can't say that I have seen her but I will keep an eye out. What's your name, beautiful?" The woman smirked at her with an undescribable look on her face.

Sapphire turned a little red and looked to the side while muttering, "My name is Sapphire."

"Sapphire," The woman said her name while letting each syllable roll off her tongue. "A gorgeous name, My name is Cinder. It's nice to make your acquaintance."

Sapphire turned to Cinder and held her hand out to shake hers. When Cinder's hand met her's and she pulled her hand towards her lips, gave it a light peck and said, "It's nice to meet you too. I would love to stay and chat more but I must get going."

Sapphire walked towards the door but was stopped by a few of the member of the White Fang. Looking around, she saw that everyone had stopped what they were doing and was now watching her. "Are you guys looking for a fight or something?" She asked monotonously.

The guys in front of her smirked amd started circling her. "Yes we are actually, you walked into a place where humans aren't welcome. Now time to get pummelled!" The 4 grunts all launched at her at the same time all from different directions.

Sapphire pulled her scissors out of the case and grabbed handle and swung the circles around creating gust of wind. This knocked the men back and she launched at the guy in front of him kicking him in the chin sending him up in the air. She hopped up and hit him down with the handle of her scissors. While the other three were still recovering from the wind, she threw her scissors at the one to the left of her with a lot of force. Once it hit, the scissors came flying back to her as she landed on the ground. The last henchmen had recovered and were now charging in ready to start fighting. Her scissors seperated and became dual blades. She shot ice infused bullets at their feet freezing them in place and then shot her gun behind her to give her a boost. Launching herself forward, she hit the goons with the handles of her blades in the head, knocking them out. "Who said that I was human." She grinned happily.

Reverting her blades back into scissors and putting them in the case, the rest of the White Fang looked like they were about to charge to fight her. Wanting to avoid confrontation, she slammed her hands onto the ground and ice came out from all directions freezing everyone from toe to waist.

"Sorry guys but I've gotta go. My sisters are going to be super worried if I don't make it back in time for dinner. Well more worried than they probably are now." Sapphire let out a breath of cold air. Chuckling to herself and flashing a toothy grin showing her fangs. Making her leave once more she almost made it out but the sound of clapping stopped her. Looking back and seeing the woman named Cinder clapping was not something she expected. Cinder walked up to her and grabbed her left hand.

"I figured that you were strong but not that strong. Maybe that's why I'm so drawn to you. It's so _alluring_." Cinder had a smirk on her face. Pulling Sapphire towards her and resting a hand on her cheek. Looking down slightly at her face, she spoke softly, "How would you like to join me?"

"Uhm, join you? You mean like fight with you?" Sapphire questioned but she knew what she was talking about so she replied, "I'm sorry, your really attractive and I feel like were friends already but I have to find Pyrrha before I join anyones team to fight."

Cinder frowned slightly but sighed in disappointment. "Ok but if you change your mind, I'm sure you'll be able to find me. One more thing before you go."

"What's th-Mphm" Sapphire was cut off by lips connecting with hers. She was pretty suprised but she instinctively placed her hands on Cinder's waist and kissed back. Cinder wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her in closer. The kissed lasted a good 3 seconds before they pulled apart. Cinder put a hand on her chest, pushing her back and ushering her towards the door. Making her way towards the exit, Sapphire waved behind her with a huge blush on her face, not looking back and pushed the doors open, walking out. Cinder smiled mumbling see you around. Sapphire of course heard her and smiled too.

 **zZZzZZz**

"Sapphire, your back!!!" A black haired girl with red tips and a red cape yelled while launching herself at Sapphire. Sapphire, having been used to this already, opened her arms ready to catch the hyperactive fourteen year old girl. She still wasn't able to catch her properly and they went tumbling down the the ground.

Sapphire groaned at the weight on her. "Ruby I told you a million times to stop doing that. It's not like I wasn't coming back."

Ruby gave her sad puppy dog eyes and murmured, "I know but I still get worried about you."

Sapphire smiled warmly and rubbed Ruby's hair. "Where's Yang?" She questioned.

"Ah she went to the store. She should be back anytime now. You wanna go play some games?" Ruby answered and asked with a cheery voice. "You bet I do!" Sapphire said with a toothy grin.

 **zZZzZZz**

A sixteen year old blonde haired girl with lilac eyes, presumably Yang, had just got back home. Opening the door and closing it with her foot, she took the groceries to the kitchen and sat them on the table. As she was about to go lock the door, she heard yelling from upstair. Somewhere along the lines of Please don't kill me. Knowing it was Ruby, she ran upstairs as fast as she could with a worried expression. Preparing her gauntlets and kicking the door down, she took in the scene in front of her. Sapphire and Ruby sat there playing Hunter Combat with Ruby sadly looking at the floor whispering, "How could I be defeated again?"

Sapphire had the biggest grin on her face. Victory has never felt so good. She pet Ruby's head to soothe her, "There, There, not everyone can be a awesome as me. I'm sure you'll get to my level... Someday." Even though thoes were words of encouragement, Ruby knew that the last part of that sentence was sarcasm.

"That's just cold, Sapphire" She yelled.

"What it's true." Sapphire was had a hand on her mouth giggling.

Yang's eyebrows were twitching in annoyance. She looked ready to kill a bitch. She stomped over to them and slammed her fist on Sapphire's head. Sapphire yelled out in pain as a large bump appeared on her head. "What was that for Yang?"

"That was for screaming bloody murder making me think you guys were in trouble." She answered.

"But that was Ruby, not me. Why doesn't she ge-Oucchhh that hurt, why did you hit me again." Sapphire whined while holding her head.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have attempted to murder Ruby. Your older than her so take the hits for her." Yang had hit her again.

"Uhm, guys? Maybe we should stop." Ruby called out to them nervously. Knowing how they can get when they fight.

"Well your older than her to so maybe you deserve to get hit too." Sapphire ignored Ruby and ran up to the blonde throwing a punch to her head. She saw Yang's eyes turning red and made her escape. "See yah, I got the last lick." She boasted while sticking put her tongue and running away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Yang hollered and sprinted after her.

Ruby sighed and shook her head. This was going to be a long day.

 **zZZzZZz**

Hopping down the stairs in her pajama shorts and a loose long sleeve shirt, Sapphire made her way into the kitchen to join Ruby and Yang for dinner. She walked in and grabbed her bowl, sitting down with them and digging into the food. They were eating noodles. Looking around Sapphire noticed that Tai still wasn't back yet. "Hey guys where is Tai?"

"Oh Qrow dragged him off somewhere. He said that he would be back tomorrow." Yang said while slurping noodles. She stopped and looked at Sapphire for moment. "Where have you been all day?"

"I went to this White Fang hangout to get information. I ended up getting into a fight with basically everyone there. And then I met-" Sapphire stopped mid sentence, thinking back about the amber eyed woman. Her face was turning redder and redder as the blush on her face intensified. Yang and Ruby noticed this. Yang smirked while Ruby chocked on her food.

"Oh my dear Bleu, did you meet someone of interest." Yang cooed while getting in her face. Sapphire shook her head violently and her face was practically a tomato.

"I met this woman there and we became friends. That's all there is to it. I-I promise you." Sapphire looked off to the side to avoid Yang's intruding stare. Yang decided to let it go knowing that she wouldn't get any answers.

 _'That woman. I didn't even know her age. I can't believe she took my first kiss and I let her. Damn it, she was just too attractive.'_ She thought to herself. Well she thought that she said that in her head. By the looks of Ruby and Yangs expressions, she said it out loud. _'Oh shit, I'm so dead.'_ Ruby ended up shaking her to death and Yang continued ranting angrily about how she'd kill her.

"I can't believe you let some random stranger take your first kiss!" Ruby whined while shaking her. "How irresponsible of you. Your not allowed to date!!"

"Next time we see her, I'll kick her ass!" Yang was practically on fire and her eyes had turned red. Sapphire felt her soul leaving her body and her head spinning from the shaking and yelling.

 _'So this is how it ends. Curse my big mouth. Stupid overprotective friends. Goodbye cruel world!'_ She thought while passing out to Ruby's shaking.

 **zZZzZZz**

The next day, Sapphire sat on top of a tree branch with her back against the tree looking at the sky.

 _'Pyrrha...I will find you. One day.'_

 **Ah hola minna. This is my second story. It will be told in the point of view of Sapphire since she is the main character of this story. There is going to be a time skip next chapter.**


End file.
